


Love is Thick but Blood is Thicker

by Griffinark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinark/pseuds/Griffinark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Marco is reported dead Jean is astounded to find Marco in one piece right in front of him but Jean quickly discovers that Marco isn't after love he is after blood.  Jean's blood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Thick but Blood is Thicker

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. This is what I get for typing at one in the morning, more chapters still to come and they will be longer (I promise) sorry about spelling mistakes or if it doesn't make sense but I hope you enjoy :)

 

Jean stood in the boys dorm and was frozen still looking at his (not so deceased) best friend "M...Marco? " he looked the same except the fact that his shirt was  ripped from where he was obviously bitten and his right eye had fogged over and his left eye was deep red.

"W...What wwhat h...how I-I saw you dead!  How!??!"

 "Well it's good to see you to Jean," Marco sneered. Jean stood there astounded at how his best friend was standing right in front of him, **alive!**  

"But, you were dead an-" 

 

"Did you really think I was dead, really!?" Marco said holding back laughter .

"Ha! It's called regeneration dumbass and **boy** does it hurt! Well this makes my job a lot easier" Marco said as he pulled out a knife and started to walk towards Jean slowly. 

 

"You're one of them, why? What about being friends!?" Jean asked. Marco stopped in his tracks and started to cry. "Oh my god!  How could I? They bribed and tortured me, I should have known that they would have made me do something like this! I'M SOO SORRY! I'm such a terrible person" Marco started to break down. 

 

Jean felt guilt creep up inside of him "W-wait Marco I'm sorry I didn't know what you've been put through I should be the one apologising,  not yo-"

"Hahaha, ha! You actually believed me, wow you are a lot more gullible than I thought" Marco through Jean against the wall with such force he nearly broke Jean's spine in the process.  Jean stood up slowly and Marco laughed at the sight in front of him. "Cocky, number six. All alone with no one to help you, how pathetic. And I gave you so much more credit" 

 

Marco pushed Jean against the ground and stradled him and pulled his knife right over Jean's neck and forced a little blood out. Which earned a hiss of pain from Jean. Marco removed the knife and waved it in front of Jean's face before licking the blood of the knife.

 

"You're sick, you know that right?" Jean  hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, you know you make me feel very contradicted.  On one hand I want to make out with you until you cant breathe and on the other hand I want to cut you up into tiny little pieces. Ya know what I'm saying?" Marco taunted.

"Not as vividly" Jean said. Marco lifted him up by his collar so his head and shoulders weren't touching the now bloody floor.  Then he brutally slammed his head back against the floor. Marco heard a satisfying crack of Jean's head.  

 

Jean groaned in pain.  "W...why? " Jean said in a small voice.  Then Marco seemed to snap.  "Why? " Marco said dryly "why? " he repeated.  "Because,  ever since I met you all I wanted to do is hear you scream, cry and bleed!  Every second I was close to you all I could think about was your cries of agony and how lovely your light brown hair would look stained with crimson blood. Oh,  you thought we were 'best buddies till the end' well you were wrong! All I ever wanted to do was to see you in pain" Marco laughed manically. Jean  chocked on tears he was holding back.  

 

He could taste the familiar metallic taste of blood in his mouth.  Things were starting to get dizsy for Jean when  Marco pulled out his trusty knife and leant in really close and whispered in Jean's ear "Scream if you're in pain.  It will mean a lot to me" he sat back up. He didn't even bother rolling up Jean's sleeves before he starting cutting slowly and deeply into Jean's arms.  Jean didn't want to give Marco the satisfaction of screaming. He fought tears and tried to zone out away from the pain. Which didn't work. 

 

Marco found this hysterical.  "You bastard!  You're not Marco, I want the real Marco not this phoney! " Marco's eye twitched. "If anything this is a dream. Your nothing but a dream! You're not alive!   **YOU'RE NOT REAL!!!!**

 

Marco raised his hand quickly and brought it back down hard on Jean's face right across his right cheek. He stopped for a second before regaining his composure "Well ahem... That was very unnecessary. Anyway," he looked at a wrist watch he was wearing "Time flies when you're having fun. Well I suppose I should be taking you home now" 

 

Jean was about to ask what he meant by 'home' but Marco once again raised him off the floor and slammed his head of the bloody floor and rendering him unconscious.  

 

Marco stood up and smiled psychotically, 

 

"The fun has only just begun! " 

 


End file.
